Simplemente Imperfecta
by Shell Craig
Summary: ONE SHOT. Bella, una chica que tuvo una vida difícil desde la infancia. Pasa por varias pruebas hasta que llega y descubre la felicidad a lado de un hombre de cabello cobrizo. Basada en la canción homónima de P!nk


Estoy de vuelta con este RE-UPLOAD, ya que FF lo eliminó por el titulo de la historia, es por eso que decidí subirlo nuevamente pero con otro titulo.

Ya estoy preparando mi regreso con "Ojo por Ojo" sólo les pido un poquito más de paciencia, por fin he encontrado el equilibrio entre mi trabajo y con lo que me gusta hacer, sólo les pido un poco más de tiempo, si no es mucho pedir.

Una vez más me acompaña en esta aventura, mi amiga, confidente e increible beta que pueda tener y que todos los días le agradezco que me haya motivado a publicar mi primera historia (Incondicional) porque sin ella yo no estaría en este mundo llamado FanFiction

Este OS fue beteado por **Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD**

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE IMPERFECTA  
(Titulo Original: Fucking Perfect)  
****(Basada en la canción homónima de Pink)**

"_**The soul and heaven must exist because good people aren't rewarded enough on earth**_**"… ****Robert Pattinson**

-¡Más, Edward! -, le pedí entre jadeos

Edward es un excelente amante, más de lo que yo podría pedir e inclusive desear. Enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándolo para que no pudiera escapar de mí.

-¡Dios mío!, eres tan estrecha -, me dijo

Aquello hizo que me encendiera más de lo que ya me encontraba. Los movimientos de Edward se hicieron lo suficientemente rápido, que mis paredes se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su miembro, mis uñas se incrustaron en su espalda y Edward gimió. Lo que no supe es si fue de dolor o de placer. Mis dudas se disiparon cuando sentí derramar su líquido en mi interior. Definitivamente había sido de placer.

Edward había escondido su rostro en el vació de mi cuello, su respiración estaba agitada y luchaba por tranquilizarse. Él levanto su rostro y su mirada, esos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Pegó su sudorosa frente con la mía y me sonrió

-¡Te amo! -, dijo. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Como yo lo hago.

Salió de mí y se dio la vuelta. Yo hice lo mismo. Mi mirada se situó en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la esquina. Pero el sofá no estaba vació, en él, se encontraba aquél oso de peluche, con él que crecí y él fue el prácticamente salvó mi vida. Viéndolo me remonte a mi pasado, me remonté a todo lo que había vivido hasta llegar al momento en el que me encontraba.

Entiendo que tuve que pasar por todo aquello, para lograr la felicidad que ahora tengo. La vida me había puesto varios obstáculos, que en su momento quería huir de ellos, escapar de la realidad. He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, he hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa, pero todo estaba en aprender a superarlos. Y gracias a Dios, tenía a Edward conmigo para poder superarlos. A su lado me siento invencible.

Así que les voy a contar mi historia y entiendan que no importa lo que hagamos, cosas buenas les pasa a personas buenas. Y aunque me costó trabajó entender aquello, hoy le doy gracias a la vida por lo que hasta ahorita tengo.

Mi historia no tiene un principio feliz, pero espero que el final sea todo lo contrario. Aquella historia que me hizo sufrir, la recuerdo toda como si hubiera sido ayer:

_**Cuando tenía 5 años**_

**Made a wrong turn. Once or twice. Dug my way out**

**Blood and fire. Bad decisions. That's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

Para tener 5 años, siempre me había considerado una niña solitaria. Me encuentro sentada en una mesita del jardín de niños con mi pequeño osito de peluche, Bear. Aquel que me acompañó en el momento más difícil de mi vida. Mi papito había muerto en manos de un drogadicto, no sé lo que eso significa, pero mamá me había dicho que era una personar el cual le había matado por no haberle dado dinero para seguir comprando su droga. Tampoco sé qué significa eso.

Estando en la mesita, con mi sándwich a medio terminar y jugando con mis pequeños deditos e ignorando por completo a Bear, un niño, Mike Newton, se acercó a mi mesa y tomó mi oso, mientras me sonreía de forma muy mala, como si planeara algo perverso. Yo me limite a mirarlo. Él empezó a agitar a mi oso en mi cara pero cuando quise tomarlo y lo aventó muy lejos. Vi como Bear caía al suelo y rebotaba en él. Mire a Mike de mala gana y me fui encima de él. Nadie tocaba lo que era mío y mucho lo maltrataba como él lo estaba haciendo. Lo tomé de los cabellos y empecé a halar de ellos. Le di una patada en su pierna y cayó de panza al piso.

Empezó llorar como niña, yo me subí a su espalda y le empecé a dar de manotazos. Tomé nuevamente su cabello y comencé a jalar de ellos. Él simplemente pataleaba para que se pudiera librar de mí, pero no lo deje. Yo no le había hecho nada, no tenía derecho de tratarme como lo había hecho. Papá siempre me había dicho que el respeto se gana, pero yo ni siquiera me había metido con él. Antes solíamos llevarnos muy bien, pero después de la muerte mi papito, yo me había alejado de mis amiguitos. Pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarme como lo estaba haciendo.

-Discúlpate -, le había pedido, estando sentada en su espalda

-No quiero -, me contestó desafiante

-Entonces no me voy a quitar de aquí y tendrás que soportarme

-Dentro de poco de acaba el recreo y tendrás que quitarte

-No lo haré. Así que discúlpate ahora

-No

Gritaba de dolor mientras yo seguía jalando de sus cabellos de oros.

**Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood**

**Miss "no way it's all good"**

**It didn't slow me down**

De pronto sentí una brazos a mi alrededor de mi cintura, pero mientras me levantaba yo no solté sus cabellos y dejó escapar un sonoro gritó. La Miss se agachó para poder soltar mis manos de los pelos de Mike, pero lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Bella, suéltalo -, había dicho mi maestra

-No -, contesté

-Es una orden

-Lo haré hasta que se disculpe

-Se niña buena y suéltalo

La maestra hizo un poco más de fuerza y logró que mis manos ya no estuvieron en los cabellos de Mike. Él se levantó y de maldad piso mi osito de peluche

-¡Bear! -, grité

-Mike Newton -, dijo la maestra, pero él ya había salido corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas

Empecé a patalear hasta que la maestra me soltó y corrí por mi osito. Cuando lo tuve entre mis bracitos lo abrace. La maestra se acercó a mí.

-Bella, eso no se hace

-Él empezó

-No me importa quien haya empezado, no se hace

-Pero usted lo vio

-Hablare con él

-No, no me entiende

-Si te entiendo Bella

-No lo hace, yo estaba tranquila en mi mesita comiendo y él llegó y tomo a Bear con sus manotas y lo aventó

-Pero esas no son maneras de reaccionar

-¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Llorar?, mi papito dijo que debo ser fuerte -, me miró con cierta pena

-Pero pegarle no era la solución

-Lo volveré hacer si me vuelve atacar, a mí o al pequeño Bear

-Voy hablar con tu madre -, me espante, mi mamá me regañaría

-No maestra, por favor. Con mi mamá no

-Es lo único que puedo hacer Bella

-Me portare bien

-Lo siento, pero se lo diré

Salí corriendo y la escuche gritar pero no me regrese hacia ella. Al estar en el salón todos me veían como si fuera mala. Pero no lo soy, Mike debió contar su historia y a mí nadie me escucharía.

La maestra entro un ratito después y pude ver que soltó un suspiro cuando me vio dentro del salón. La clase transcurrió normal. Prácticamente me la pase sola, bueno con Bear.

Cuando dio el medio día, mi mamá llegó por mí. Pude ver a lo lejos como la maestra le pedía hablar con ella. Al llegar a casa, me esperaba un buen regaño. Todo por culpa de Mike Newton, él y su complejo de niña.

Mamá no dijo nada en el transcurso del camino, iba concentrada en el volante del auto. Yo solo miraba a través ventana los árboles pasar y pasar. Pronto sería otoño, las hojas se pondrían cafés y después caerían. Era mi estación favorita, pues con mi papá las juntábamos y saltábamos sobre ellas, para después juntarlas una vez más y eso era grandioso. Lo hacíamos hasta que mamá nos regañaba a los dos y dos decía que dejáramos de jugar. Mi papá siempre me miraba de manera cómplice, el punto era que siempre desobedecíamos a mamá y seguíamos jugando.

Este sería el primer año en que no lo haría con papá y después de hoy no creo que mi mamá me deje hacerlo. Al llegar a casa, mi mamá se bajó del auto y pasó por enfrente del auto para abrirme la puerta y quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. No decía nada, y yo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Me ayudó a bajarme el auto, pero no me dio la mano como solía hacerlo desde que papá se había ido al cielo. Así que interprete aquello como una mala señal. La maestra había hablado con ella, de seguro que estaba esperando el momento preciso para regañarme.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a la casa con mi mamá a unos pasos detrás de mí. Cuando llegue a la puerta abracé con más fuerza a mi osito y mire hacía el suelo. Solo escuche cuando mi mamá abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Entra, Bells -, dijo. No estaba enojada. Cuando lo estaba, solía llamarme por mi nombre completo, Isabella, clara señal que había hecho algo malo. Pero no hoy, no ahora. A lo mejor la maestra no le había dicho sobre mi comportamiento.

-¿Por qué no te vas a bañar y bajas para comer tu comida favorita?, Ravioles con queso

-Sí -, dije tratando de ocultar mi felicidad. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí pude ver que mi mami ya me había buscado la ropa que utilizaría.

Al bajar mi plato ya se encontraba servido. Mamá palmeo la silla para que me fuera comer. Hizo una oración de agradecimiento y empecé a comer con alegría.

-Tu maestra me dijo lo que pasó a la hora del recreo

-Hmmm… -, dejé caer mi tenedor

-No pasa nada hija, solo quiero que me digas que fue exactamente lo que pasó

-Yo no hice nada -, dije mirando los ojos de mi mamá

-Está bien, pero cuéntame lo que paso

Le conté todo a mi mamá, desde que estaba sentada en la mesita del recreo hasta que llegó Mike a estropearlo todo. Mamá se empezó a reír cuando le conté que como había atacado al niño.

-Estuvo mal lo que hiciste, Bells

-Pero no me podía dejar. Papá me enseñó a defenderme

-Lo sé hija, pero con golpes no se arregla nada

-Es que me enojó mucho que aventará a Bear muy lejos, ni siquiera le había hecho algo

-Prométeme que no volverá a pasar

-¿Y qué hago si Mike vuelve a tirar a Bear?

-La maestra prometió que eso no volverá a pasar

-Pero, ¿Si vuelve a pasar?

-Eres una niña inteligente, hija. Lo heredaste de tu padre. Sabrás que hacer, pero los golpes no son la solución, ¿entendido?

-Entendido. No golpes -, repetí como niña buena

Afortunadamente, la situación con el niño no se había vuelto a suceder y que bueno porque ignorarlo no iba hacer nada fácil. Al terminar el jardín de niños, llego la primaria. Ahí si fue una verdadera tortura. Habían pasado 3 años de la muerte de mi padre y mamá había cambiado mucho. Se pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo enojada, gritándome por cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, llegó hasta en un momento de levantarme la mano.

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, Look, I'm still around…**

Eso sí que nunca lo iba a olvidar. Tenía 7 años y la vecina había hecho una pequeña fiesta para su hija. Rentaron un castillo inflable color rosa, una enorme piñata, cabe mencionar que no me invitaron. Así fue, yo era la "hija rara" de la vecina. Lo que vi, lo vi desde mi ventana. Decidí que si no me invitaron tenía que hacer mi propia fiesta. Así que tome mis sábanas y empecé a construir mi propio castillo. Fui al cuarto de mamá para tomar algo de maquillaje. Encontré lo que buscaba y me fui a mi habitación. Me "maquille" y empecé a jugar sola, como lo había sido desde que murió papá.

Cuando volví a asomarme por la ventana, había niñas y niños brincando en el castillo. Mirando con tristeza y tan bien con un poco de envidia, un niño al que reconocí como al nuevo vecino, Jacob Black, me miraba y yo me escondí para que no me viera.

Me aprisione hacía la pared, no quería que nadie me viera, lo que había hecho en mi cuarto no se comparaba con nada a lo que había afuera, yo nunca tendría una fiesta como esa. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando mamá entró a mi habitación y cuando levante la cara y me vio. Me dio un tremendo regaño por haber hecho desastre en mi cuarto y por haber tomado sus cosas. Yo le reclamé por no dejarme hacer lo que quiero hacer.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a levantar la voz -, me levantó la mano y me dio una sonora cachetada.

Y yo caí al suelo, sobándome la cara.

-Lo siento, Bella -, dijo mi madre poniéndose a mi altura.

-No me toques -, mi mamá abrió los ojos como platos -, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar

Me levante con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y fui directamente al baño.

-Bella, ¿Bella?, perdóname -, dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero yo no le contesté.

Mi papá tenía razón, para tener solo 7 años, era terca como una mula.

Cuando escuché que cerraban la puerta de mi habitación, salí del baño. Mamá había levantado todo el tiradero que tenía en mi habitación. Fui a mi cama y me senté juntando mis piernas a mi pecho y las abrazaba.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Mamá subió para avisarme de la cena, pero no baje. La verdad era, que no la quería ver. Ella no insistió, solo me dijo que la comida estaba en la cocina, que cuando tuviera hambre solo tenía que bajar.

No me dio hambre hasta ya entrada la noche y fue cuando baje. Mamá se encontraba en la cocina. Yo solo la miré y ella me pidió perdón con la mirada. Me abrió sus brazos y yo corrí hacía ella. Me abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Me pidió perdón una vez más y yo lo único que hice fue abrazarla con más y más fuerza.

_**De vuelta al presente**_

Bueno para ser sinceros, el principio de mi historia no fue tan mal… ¿No creen?, si esto fue empezar mal, no saben lo que me espera. Aun con mi mirada fija hacía el pequeño oso que se encontraba en el sofá, seguí recordando mi historia. Pero, para sintetizar la historia, no les contare como fue toda mi infancia, porque sería repetir mucho de lo que ya les conté. Sola, maltada por compañeros e incluso mi madre. El arrepentimiento le duro muy poco.

Así llegamos a la etapa de mi adolescencia. Es ahí donde empiece el verdadero calvario, una etapa de mi vida que no le deseo a nadie, ni aquellos que fueron crueles conmigo. No busco su compasión, ni la de ustedes ni la de nadie. Lo único que quiero que entiendan, como se siente ser el bicho raro, ser una persona rechazada por donde vaya:

_**Cuando tenía 15 años**_

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than**

**Fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel, like your nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me**

Mi aspecto había cambiado. Había dejado atrás a la niña para convertirme en toda una jovencita. Una señorita como decía mi mamá. Pero cuando empecé la secundaria conocí a personas parecidas a mí, por ejemplo alguna había perdido su madre o su padre como mi caso. Que también habían tenido una infancia solitaria. Su apariencia era distinta a la que yo estaba acostumbrada.

Su vestimenta su mayoría era negra, el delineado de sus ojos era del mismo color y sus labios eran rojos, eso era afuera de la escuela, ya adentro vestíamos el uniforme. El punto es que yo adquirí ese tipo de vestimenta en el último año de la secundaria. Incluso me habían pintado el cabello de color negro, para estar más acorde a ellos. Tengo que confesar que me gustó, era diferente, pero así era yo, diferente.

Cuando mi madre me vio con el cabello pintado, dio el grito en el cielo, me regañó e incluso intento pegarme pero no se lo permití y eso la cabreo todavía más. Pero mi cabello no fue lo único que cambió. También lo hizo mi ropa, empecé a maquillarme como ellos e incluso puedo decir que mis pensamientos.

Un día me escape para poder ir a una fiesta, que cuando llegara a mi casa tendría una tremenda discusión con mi mamá, había tomado, drogado e incluso había tenido relaciones sexuales con un tal Alec, solo sabía que tenía 21 años, vivía solo y estaba en la universidad y para el colmo quería hacerlo sin condón pero no se lo permití, entre más grandes, más pendejos, me cae. No fue una primera vez digna de recordar y no creo recordar ya que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos. Lo único que recuerdo es que la fiesta había estado muy buena.

Llegue muy tarde a casa, que mi mamá ya se encontraba dormida. Sabía que si la levantaba no me iba abrir, así que fui al patio de la casa y con la adrenalina a todo lo que da, empecé a escalar el árbol que daba a mi habitación para poder entrar por la ventana. Al intentar abrir la ventana de mi habitación me di cuenta que mi madre le había puesto seguro.

-Maldita perra -, maldije a mi madre al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tendría que bajarme para poder encontrar algo para poder abrir la maldita ventana. No fue complicado, encontré una pequeña tarjeta y de la misma manera subí y abrí la ventana. Sabía que mañana me esperaba un buen regaño, pero no iba estar de muy buen humor para recibir el regaño de Renée, así que si me quería regañar, lo podía hacer, lo único que voy hacer es ignorarla. Eso le molesta más.

Entre a mi habitación tan rápido como pude, cerré la ventana y fui al baño a mirarme. Y para ser sinceros, no me gusto para nada el reflejo que vi en ahí.

Me metí a la cama y caí como piedra. Al día siguiente me levante como a las 12 de la mañana y había un tremendo silencio, baje y me di cuenta que la casa estaba vacía. Renée no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Yo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero no le di importancia, desayune y fui a mi habitación con la idea de dormir nuevamente. Me sentía de la chingada, pero sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje

"_En el parque en 30 minutos. __Te esperamos. Nos divertiremos como locos. Jane"_

Decidí dejar el sueño para otro día o para otras horas. Me metí al baño, me quité el maquillaje y me metí a la ducha. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Termine de bañarme, me vestí y empecé a maquillarme. Ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación, cuando escuche que la puerta principal se abría. Era mi madre, después de ayer estoy segura de que no me dejaría salir ahora.

-¡Mierda!, no se pudo esperar 5 putos minutos -, maldije. Valiendo un cacahuate, como siempre, estaba bajando las escaleras y mi madre iba subiendo.

-Voy a salir, ahora regreso -, dije tratando de esquivarla

-Vas de regreso pero para tu habitación, Isabella -, tomándome del brazo y tratando de subir las escaleras conmigo

-Me están esperando -, sacudiendo mí brazo para poder zafarme de su mano

-Y yo ya te dije que vas para tu habitación -, tomándome de nuevo de mi brazo, me subió a rastras a mi habitación

-No eres nadie, para decirme que hacer o no

-Noticias jovencita, soy tu madre

-Ahora si lo eres ¿verdad? -, le recriminé

-Siempre lo he sido -, he hizo más fuerte su agarre

-Suéltame, me estás lastimando

-Y voy hacer más que eso, si no aprendes a comportarte como una señorita

-Noticias madre, ya no soy señorita -, su cara no tenía descripción pero pude notar algo que siempre veo de la gente que me rodea. Decepción. ¿Me dolió ver esa expresión en la cara de mi madre?, la verdad no, ya estoy acostumbrada a decepcionar a la gente que me rodea, mi madre no era un sorpresa

-Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti

-¡NO METAS A MI PADRE EN ESTO! -, le grité. Pero sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que si mi padre viviera, no me hubiera convertido en lo que soy.

-¡A MÍ NO ME GRITAS ISABELLA!

-¡HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!

-¡YA NO!, ¡YA NO! -, gritó mientras se dirigía a mi armario y empezó a sacarme la ropa

-¿QUE PUTA MADRE ESTÁS HACIENDO? -, le grité

-Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto señorita -, dijo bajando el tono de su voz

-¿A qué refieres con eso?

-A que voy hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Te desmaquillas y te pones esto -, me dio unos jeans entubados y una blusa blanca de vuelo redondo y manga cortas-, y por favor quítate ese mechón de pelo de la cara, no sé cómo demonios puedes ver con eso

-No voy hacer ni madres sino me dices. ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?

-Lo vas a ver, ahora metete a baño y te quiero arreglada y desmaquillada abajo en 30 minutos, vamos a salir.

Salió de mi habitación y yo empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas para darle entender que estaba muy enojada. Una vez más me bañé y me vestí con lo que me dio mi madre. Me estaba haciendo una cola de caballo cuando mi celular sonó

"_¿Dónde puta madre estás?, si no llegas te quedas sin diversión. Jane_"

Maldije, bufé y poco me faltó para patalear como cuando tenía 5 años. Sin hacerla esperar le contesté.

"_La perra de mi madre me cachó, vamos a salir__,__ no sé a qué hora regrese. Cualquier cosa me avisan. Bella"_

Me contestó que habría fiesta en la casa de Alec y que andaba ansioso en busca de otro polvo.

-Se quedará con las ganas el pendejo -, me dije

Hice esperar a mi madre el último minuto del tiempo que me había dado. Cuando baje al comedor pude notar que había una maleta y una mochila.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? -, dije

-Nada, simplemente vamos a salir -, contestó mi madre. –Te veo en el auto en 5 minutos.

Tomó la maleta y dejó la mochila. Algo no encaja en esto. ¿Para qué madres quería una maleta? Pasaron los 5 minutos y yo no salía. Y no saldría hasta que la hija de su madre me dijera a dónde íbamos. Como era de esperarse, ella entró por mí y le repetí nuevamente que no me movería sino me decía a donde nos dirigiríamos.

-¡ISABELLA, TE HE DICHO QUE TOMES LA MALDITA MOCHILA!

-Y YO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO, HASTA QUE ME DIGAS A DONDE PUTA MADRE NOS VAMOS

-NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA, O SE ME VA OLVIDAR QUE SOY TU MADRE

-ESO NO SERIA UNA SORPRESA. SE TE OLVIDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

-Maldita sea, Bella -, hace tiempo que no me decía de esa manera -, toma la mochila que se nos está haciendo tarde

-Ya te dije que no

Furiosa, tomando la mochila entre sus manos, la colocó en mi hombro derecho y me empezó a jalonear hasta que nos encontrábamos bajando los tres pequeños escalones y yo casi cayéndome.

-Me estás lastimando, Renée

-Ya me tienes harta con ese comportamiento de niña rebelde

-Y yo ya estoy harta de que me lo eches en cara, si soy así es por tu maldita culpa

-Eso lo pienso remediar.

Empujándome, hizo que me subiera a auto y salimos rumbo hacia las afueras. En mi cabeza solo había una pregunta. ¿Donde PTM* nos dirigíamos?

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself**

**You are wrong**

Esa interrogante no duró ni 30 minutos, mi madre me estaba llevando a un internado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Renée -, le dije

-Ya lo pensé, lo medité y te inscribí. Y si te portas mal no saldrás ni los fines de semana

-¿Así que esta es tu brillante idea de hacerme cambiar?, te estás equivocando Renée

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez

-Ni creas que voy a entrar

-No es necesario, entrare con el auto y de lo demás se encargan los prefectos

Seguí peleando con mi madre. Cuando llegamos, por órdenes de mi madre los prefectos tenían la autorización de tratarme de manera hostil.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO RENEE! -, le grité mientras pataleaba en brazos de un prefecto y el otro tomaba mi maleta -, ¡Mamá, no puedes hacerme esto!

-Ya lo hice

-No vas a lograr nada madre, ¿me oíste?

-No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace

-No te quiero volver a ver, ¿me entendiste?

A mi madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Quite sus malditas manos de mí -, cuando estaba dentro de esa cárcel

-Regla número uno señorita, el respeto de gana. Si no aprende a respetar su estancia aquí no será un lecho de rosas

-Mi vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas sino todo lo contrario ha sido un infierno, así que no creo que me esté perdiendo de nada -, le dije

Y así fue mi estancia ahí. Un infierno en la tierra. No tenía amigos. Crecí sin unos y no los necesito ahora. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Levantarme a las 6 de la mañana pues a las 7 tenía clases de ética. Nunca llegaba a tiempo y eso me costó varias horas de detención y las salidas los fines de semana era completamente nulas. Durante los 3 años que estuve ahí, no salí ni los fines de semana ni las vacaciones.

Mi madre iba un fin semana al mes, pero ella hablaba, preguntándome como estaba, pero yo, simplemente la ignoraba. Era muy tarde para ser una madre.

Al cumplir los 18 salí de esa maldita cárcel. Mi madre había ido por mí. Sin dirigirle la palabra me subí al asiento trasero de la camioneta. Renée sólo dejo escapar un suspiro que demostraba frustración y cansancio. Por mis malas calificaciones no pude presentar examen para ninguna universidad, pero fue algo que no me importaba.

Soy mala estudiante, soy una adicta, los primeros meses fueron casi imposibles, me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería, además de que estoy gorda.

Al llegar a la casa, tome mi maleta y subí a mi habitación. Había habido varios cambios, ya no estaban las paredes rosas ahora reinaba un color lila, las muñecas habían desaparecido y ahora habían libros, un escritorio con una computadora. Muchos cambios en los últimos 3 años para ser sinceros.

Aun parada en el umbral de la puerta, mi madre se asomó

-La comida esta lista, cuando quieras bajar, te estaré esperando

_Remordimientos de una madre_ - pensé

-Bajaré en un minuto -, le contesté

Estuvimos comiendo de manera tranquila platicando de cosas triviales, como el clima y cosas por el estilo. Había hecho ravioles con queso para celebrar mi llegada. Al terminar, lavé mi plato, fui a mi recamara, me duche y me puse unos jeans, una blusa de cuello V color rosa y una chamarra de mezclilla. Baje las escaleras apresuradamente

-Ahora regreso -, le dije a mi madre que se encontraba en la sala.

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar, a lo lejos un suspiro de frustración. Fui directamente a cada de Jane, para saber cómo estaba pero también necesitaba algo que me quitara esta frustración de estar limpia por 3 años.

**Change the voices, in your head, make them like you**

**Instead**

Al llegar a su casa, su madre me abrió, me dijo que había salido, que se encontraba en casa de un tal Alec. Parece que el pendejo tenía 24 años y no había cambiado para nada. Fui a la famosa casa y a lo lejos pude ver a Jane, ella me reconoció, me abrazó

-Supongo que vienes por eso -, me enseñó una bolsita con un polvo blanco

-Gracias por la bienvenida, Jane

-Cuando quieras

Fuimos a la sala de estar, colocó una línea de cocaína en la mesita mientras yo enrollaba un pedazo de papel para poder inhalar. Cuando por fin lo hice, me sentí en la gloria. Por fin volvía hacer yo.

Así transcurrió el tiempo. Tuve que buscar un trabajo para poder solventar mi adicción. Trataba de no llegar toda drogada al trabajo y de hecho le había bajado a mi dosis después que meses atrás Jane se había puesto muy mal por una sobredosis de droga y fue como un detonante para mí y aunque no lo deje, aprendí a controlarlo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Se preguntaran que pasó con mi madre, bueno se dio cuenta que era un caso perdido y me echo de la casa, no le rebatí nada. Jane y yo nos habíamos mudado a un pequeño departamento en el cual ahora vivía sola. Jane había ingresado a un centro de rehabilitación, me pidió que lo hiciera yo también, pero le dije que eso no sería posible.

Había días en que recriminaba, era una drogadicta, ahora entendía quien había matado a mi padre. Era una desesperación constante no tener que meterte, pero sobre todo no poder solventar tu puta adicción.

No acudí a un centro de rehabilitación, pero decidí dejarlo definitivamente. No fue fácil, sufría ataques de ansiedad, con las voces constantes en mi cabeza diciéndome de que no podía, que era una maldita drogadicta, una gorda.

La última vez que probé una línea de droga fue hace un mes. Estaba en un baño público, puse la línea en mi mano e inhale con fuerza. Me limpie la nariz y espera a que la sensación de libertad llegara a mi cerebro, pero en lugar de eso llegó al frustración. No hubiera tenido la necesidad de meterme esta línea de coca, sino hubiera sido por las perras esqueléticas que se encontraban.

Así que les deje un pequeño recuerdo grabado en la puerta del baño. Aunque ya no me drogaba si me emborrachaba lo que hacía más difícil no meterme algo.

**So complicated, look how big you'll make it**

**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**

**It's enough, I've done all i can think of**

**Chased down all my demons, see you same**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than**

**Fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel, like your nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me**

Había conseguido un empleo como vendedora en una tienda de ropa. Me iba bien no me podía quejar. Descansaba los domingos, me iba de parranda los sábados. Lo único malo era ver todos los días en la tienda a chicas esqueléticas comprándose un vestido. Vestidos que yo no podría comprar pues no ganaba tanto.

Era ver la cara de burla que me tiraban. Por desgracia las conocía, las estúpidas de Tanya y Kate Denali, hijas de un corredor de la bolsa, Eleazar Denali. Se creían la última coca del desierto pero eso no les quitaba que eran unas zorras. De hecho había un rumor de que de que Kate era lesbiana y que Tanya había participado en una orgía lésbica. Un punto para la perra. Pero como dicen por ahí, el que es perico en donde sea es verde.

Tendrán el dinero que quieran, pero eso no les daba la decencia. Su padre era un hombre muy conservador, estoy segura que si se llegará a enterar de las "travesuras" de sus hijas, las desheredaría, pero no, no soy tan perra además de que no tengo las pruebas. Y como ya les decía, eran solo rumores.

Ahora ese par se encontraba en la tienda probándose vestido. Kate se estaba probando un vestido azul rey. Muy bonito y encajaba en su figura de flaca esquelética. Quitando la vista de cómo se veía, me enfoque en el maravilloso vestido que ahí estaba.

Afortunadamente, ya estaba en mi hora de salida. Una idea loca cruzo por mi cabeza, quería ese vestido pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, así que decidí robarlo. Decidida, tome el vestido del mostrador, me fui al baño de empleados y lo empecé a guardar en mi mochila.

Respire varias veces antes de salir, que cuando lo hice el gerente de la tienda ya me esperaba. Me arrebató la mochila y empezó a sacar el vestido que había metido minuto antes

-Da gracias que no voy a llamar a la policía -, me empezó a sacar a empujones de la tienda -, no te quiero ver merodeando por la tienda, y por cierto estás despedida.

Antes de salir por completo de la tienda, vi como las perras hermanas Denali empezaron a fotografiar el momento de como el gerente me sacaba. Estoy segura que mañana todo el mundo en Seattle se enteraría.

Ahora si estaba jodida, sin trabajo ni dinero, caminé por las oscuras calles de Forks, estaba de tan pésimo humor que no quería hacer nada, caminé y caminé por horas hasta llegar al pequeño departamento que tenía. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa, pude ver que había un sobre de blanco con mi nombre en él.

Cuando lo abrí vi que tenía dinero y había una nota en él.

"_Cada mes recibirás una cantidad parecida, pero si me entero de que lo usas para tus vicios, ya sea droga o cerveza, y créeme que lo haré, lo dejaras de recibir. No sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, pero eres mi hija y a pesar de todo, te amo. Cuídate Bells, te quiero. Renee_"

No estaba segura de que hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no podría negar que la ayuda me llegaba en buen momento pero mi orgullo me impedía a aceptarlo. Dejando mi orgullo de lado, ese dinero me ayudaría mientras encuentro un nuevo trabajo. Bueno si es que no han corrido las fotos del robo.

**The whole world stares while i swallow the fear**

**The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in lying and I tried tried**

**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**

**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere**

**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**

**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that?**

Encontrar trabajo no fue nada fácil, pero lo había encontrado. Con un gran esfuerzo había logrado superar mis adicciones, si tomaba no lo voy a negar, pero ya no me emborrachaba. Lo único que no había logrado superar era, mi complejo de gorda.

En esa tienda había hecho una amiga, increíble ¿verdad?, se llama Ángela Weber y era la hija del dueño de la tienda. Había sido un gran apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, se había convertida en confidente, le conté toda mi historia, lo único que le pedí fue que no sintiera pena ni compasión por mí, y no lo hizo.

Fue mi apoyo cuando intentaba volver a tomar o drogarme, me decía que pensara en todo lo que había pasado, me preguntaba que si había encontrado alguna vez satisfacción o felicidad cuando lo hacía. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero servía mucho.

Un día me invito a salir, pero no tenía vestido. Me dijo que me prestaría uno pero yo no era tan delgada como lo era ella.

-Esas son tonterías, Bella. Eres hermosa -, me había dicho por enésima vez

-No lo soy Ángela

-Sí, si lo eres.

-No quiero salir

-Se te vera lindo este vestido

-Ángela, he dicho que no

-Bella eres hermosa

-A lo mejor, pero no voy a salir

No siguió insistiendo. Ella salió y yo me quede en mi departamento.

Habían pasado ya dos años y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta que la sociedad dicta sus propias reglas, por ejemplo, si no eres delgada, bonita y con cierto estatus social no eras bienvenida en ella. Lo malo es, que los pobres mortales aceptamos esas condiciones. Las reuniones de la gente rica eran aburridas, nosotros si sabíamos cómo divertirnos.

Por culpa de esas reglas, yo había dejado de comer y había bajado de peso de manera muy rápida. Los huesos de los hombros, las costillas me notaban ni que decir de mis vertebras. Esta no era la vida la que quería pero eran esas voces en mi cabeza las que me decían que nunca podría ser alguien mejor de lo que soy.

Una vez más, Ángela acudió a mi auxilio al verme tan delgada. Su padre me había tomada cierto aprecio al verme luchar constantemente con mis demonios. Le permitió a su hija que yo me quedara aquí. Ya tenía 3 meses aquí y había recuperado mi peso. Estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua cuando el señor Weber entró ahí.

-Buenas noches, Bella

-Buenas noches, señor Weber

-Bella, te he dicho que fuera de la tienda me puedes llamar Thomas. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien

-Te ves recuperada

-Eso dice Ángela

-Mi hija y sus clases de psicología

-Conmigo han funcionado

-Te admiro, Bella -, me había dicho y yo me quede tontamente sorprendida -, y de verdad que estoy muy orgulloso de ti -, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello. La primera vez que una persona estaba orgullosa de mí

-¿De mí?, ¿por qué?, no tiene motivos

-Claro que los tengo. Ángela me contó tu historia. No la has tenido fácil hija, pero de verdad me sorprende de lo valiente que has sido, al caerte 100 veces y 100 veces levantarte. Has decepcionado a mucha gente, incluso a ti misma pero te has reedificado. No estás acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras ¿verdad? -, negué con la cabeza -, Te lo has ganado -, dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina.

**Why do I do that?**

**Why do I do that?**

Hace 5 meses había dejado la casa de los Weber. El señor Weber me había dejado como encargada de la tienda. Todavía recuerdo lo que me había dicho cuando me la dio.

-Confió en que sabrás hacer un gran trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti -, con lágrimas en los ojos la acepte.

Por desgracia, en lo único que no me pudo apoyar Ángela era en mis complejos de inferioridad. Siempre me sentía menos que las otras personas. Esos son los únicos demonios a los que no podía poner en su lugar.

No estaba lista para enfrentar aquello. Cada día que pasaba me sentía menos y menos y nadie podría hacer nada en contra de eso. Había tomado un baño de tina y la había dejado llena.

Estaba frente al espejo, no reconocía a la mujer que estaba en frente. Había decido que no merece la pena vivir como lo estaba haciendo. Tome la pequeña navaja que posaba en una de las esquinas del lavabo y me metí a la tina.

Con mi mano derecha, empecé a clavarme la navaja en mi brazo izquierdo, escribiendo en él la palabra "PERFECTO", no podía negar fue doloroso, pero ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me desangrara. Me recosté en la tina mientras dejaba caer la pequeña navaja al suelo envuelto en sangre y esperando que el momento de paz y de alivio llegara. Mi mirada se tornó nublosa, pero eso no me impidió ver hacía el pequeño stand de productos de baño. Ahí se encontraba mi pequeño oso de peluche. "Bear", no lo veía desde que tenía 10 años y no sé cómo había llegado ahí. Me levante para poder mirar mejor a mi pequeño oso.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué?_

**Yeah!**

Entonces con lágrimas empezaron hacer de las suyas. Decida, me levante de la tina y tomé una prenda y me la envolví en el brazo para evitar seguir desangrándome. Me vestí como pude y fui directamente al hospital. Cuando me vieron y me preguntaron que me había pasado y les conté lo que había hecho pero que me había arrepentido. Hicieron pequeñas costuras, me dijeron que si me cuidaba las cicatrices serían escasas.

Cuando regrese a la casa, tome las tijeras de la mesa y fui una vez más al baño. Me mire en el espejo, era el momento de cambiar, era ahora o nunca. Tome mechones de mi cabello y me los empecé a cortar. Era un acto simbólico de que la vieja Bella había muerto. Ahora en su lugar se encontraba esta mujer decidida, que no iba a permitir que nadie la pisoteara, esta Bella nunca se volverá a sentir menor que las demás.

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,**

**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**

**Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me**

**You're perfect**

**You're perfect**

Ahora ya sabía lo que quería hacer en mi vida. Tome el dinero que tenía ahorrado y me compre unas brochas, pintura y lienzos para pintar.

Me puse una pañoleta en la cabeza. Coloqué periódico en el piso para evitar manchar el suelo. Y me dispuse a pintar. En ese primer cuadro, representaba lo que era. Había una mujer de pelo negro, con el maquillaje corrido y con una cara de infinito dolor.

Ángela quedó totalmente sorprendida por el cambio que había logrado. Vio mis cuadros y los alabó

-Dios mío, son hermosos Bells -, y por primera vez mi sonrisa fue natural y real

-Gracias Ángela. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu apoyo

-Venciste a tus propios demonios Bella, eso es de admirarse

-Tienes mucha fe en mí

-Y la seguiré teniendo. Tengo un amigo -, dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Amigo?

-Bueno, llevamos saliendo un par de meses pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tiene una galería de arte, ¿Por qué no haces una exposición?, puedo hablar con él para que te apoye

-No estoy segura

-Bella superaste muchas cosas. Es el momento o nunca

No sé cómo lo lograba, pero me convenció de hacer una exposición. Su novio, Ben, me había hecho una propuesta muy difícil de rechazar.

Él lugar estaba repletó de gente, nunca imagine que tendría semejante respuesta. No era conocida, pero Ben había hecho un excelente trabajo de propaganda. Yo estaba ahí parada con un vestido rojo de estraple y tacones y con un maquillaje muy sutil. Estaba frente al primer cuadro que había hecho. La había titulado "La sombra del pasado", para recordarme quien era y en qué me había convertido.

Buscando a Ángela con la mirada, vi que platicaba muy amenamente con Ben y con otros invitados. Me vio y levantó su copa en señal de felicitación y yo la imité. Cuando iba regresar mi vista al cuadro, lo vi a él. Él también me vio y me regalo una sonrisa torcida. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Venía acompañado de dos hombres, uno rubio que venía acompañado de una mujer bajita de pelo negro corto y un moreno que venía con una rubia despampanante. Le sonreí de vuelta pero me giré para poder ver los demás cuadros.

De pronto sentí una presencia a mi lado, era él.

-Edward Cullen -, se presentó

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella

-¿Entonces tu hiciste estos maravillosos cuadros?

-No sé si son maravillosos, pero si los hice yo

-¿Te puedo invitar una copa? -, y me di cuenta que la mía estaba vacía

-Muy bien

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato. Me enteré que vivía en Seattle, era médico cardiólogo, tenía 26 años y era soltero. Todo lo que una mujer puede pedir en un hombre. Soltero, profesionista y se caía de bueno el tipo. La exposición había sido un éxito total. Se vendieron casi todos los cuadros, con el cual le tocaba parte a Ben por permitirme hacer la exposición en su galería.

Al final de la velada, Edward me había pedido mi número telefónico para invitarme a salir. Dudosa se lo di mientras él se despedía con un beso cerca de los labios.

-Te llamo -, mientras se subía a un impresionante Volvo plateado.

Dos minutos habían pasado cuando sonó mi celular

-¿Bueno? -, contesté dudosa al ver que era un número que no tenía registrado

-Solo estaba checando que me hayas dado el número correcto

-¿Por qué quería darte otro número?

-A lo mejor para deshacerte de mí

-Cuando alguien no me interesa se lo digo en la cara y no le doy números equivocados para que dejen de molestar

-O sea que, ¿te intereso?

-No voy a contestar esa pregunta -, dije y corte la llamada

Tuve una risa tonta en mi rostro toda la noche. Hable con mi amiga para decirle lo que había pasado, le conté mis temores de que si me llamaba le tendría que contar mi historia. Ella me dijo que si de verdad estaba interesado en mí, lo iba a entender. Y por primera vez, después de aquel intento de suicidio. Las dudas y los miedos aparecieron. A diferencia de que ya no gobernaban mi vida.

En la segunda cita, me había pedido que le hablara un poco de mí. Sonriéndole al miedo le conté mi historia, pues Ángela tenía razón. Él solo interrumpió para hacer preguntas. Cuando terminé de contarle mi historia, me sonrió y me tomó de la mano y besó el torso de esta.

-Así que ya puedes correr -, le dije

- ¿Por qué habría de correr?

-¿No estás espantado?

-Bella, no eres un monstruo.

-Pero lo fui

-Pero lo superaste. De verdad nunca conocí a una persona capaz de tocar fondo y salir a la superficie como lo has hecho tú. De verdad, te admiro. Ven, vamos -, dijo después de un rato

-¿A dónde?

-A conocer a mi familia

-¿No crees que es demasiado para la segunda cita?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No, pero… -, mi respuesta fue interrumpida, cuando junto sus labios con los míos. Dios, besaba increíblemente genial. Su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y se lo otorgue. Mis manos se encontraban en su cabello mientras las de él en mi cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo. La falta de aire empezó hacerse notar y él se fue separando dejando tiernos besos en mis labios y al mismo tiempo colocaba sus manos en mi rostro

-¿Nos vamos? -, preguntó al juntar su frente con la mía

-Hmmm -, dije asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía y me llevó a conocer a su familia. Sus padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen, diseñadora de interiores y cardiólogo y director del hospital de Seattle correspondiente mente. Tenía dos hermanos, Alice diseñadora de modas quien estaba comprometida con Jasper Whitlock, arquitecto. Su hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen jugador de futbol americano, era el quarterback de los SeaHawks de Seattle y su esposa Rosalie Hale, modelo y embarazada de 3 meses.

Me di cuenta que ellos eran los que habían ido a la exposición, los 6 me felicitaron por el éxito, Esme le habían encantado los cuadros que los hermanos Cullen le habían regalado y me dijo que tal vez podríamos trabajar juntas en un futuro.

Mi relación con Edward iba viento en popa. Salíamos cada vez que el descansaba y no tenía guardia en el hospital. Hubo una ocasión en que no tuvo guardia 3 noches, le pregunte qué había pasado y lo único que me dijo es que se las había arreglado. Yo sabía cómo lo había arreglado, su padre. Le hice prometer que no volvería hacerlo.

Teníamos 5 meses de conocernos y al cumplir 3 meses de relación oficial me había invitado a su departamento. Lo había visitado con anterioridad, pero esta vez en su invitación había una segunda intención y la verdad que no lo culpo, después de varios años de celibato y teniendo a Edward como novio, me sorprendía no haberle saltando encima en el tercera cita.

Habíamos llegado a segunda base, los dos metimos mano en cada uno de nuestros cuerpos, pero nunca llegamos a nada más o siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía. Pero hoy es el día y Dios lo iba a disfrutar.

Llevaba un vestido de tirantes que me llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, el pelo me había empezado a crecer y Edward me había pedido que lo dejara. Nunca podría negarle algo a él. Me fue a buscar a mi piso y se sorprendió al verme, me dio un suave beso y juntos bajamos para irnos a su departamento.

Al llegar estuvimos cenando, había hecho comida italiana, acompañándolo con un buen vino tinto. Estuvimos platicando de trivialidades, de su guardia y de los proyectos que tenía con su madre.

Carlisle había hablado conmigo, pues se enteró que un año atrás había acudido al hospital después de un intento de suicidio. Le explique lo que había pasado y para mi sorpresa, él se limitó a abrazarme. Me había dicho que Edward le había contado a cada uno de los miembros de la familia por lo que ella había pasado y los miembros estaban sorprendidos pero muy orgullosos porque pude salir adelante.

Fuimos al sofá de cuero negro, Edward había tomado la botella para seguir bebiendo frente la chimenea. Él colocó su mano en el respaldo del sillón, detrás de mí. Estuvimos riéndonos a carcajadas cuando sin esperarlo Edward se acercó a mis labios y los invadió con su lengua. Esta vez no pidió permiso para entrar, no lo necesitaba. Poco a poco me fue recostando en el sofá mientras con una mano me acariciaba una pierna y subía el vestido.

Abandonó mis labios para dirigirlos a mi cuello. Se levantó y me tomó entre sus bien trabajados brazos, al estilo de novia y nos llevaba a lo que yo creía era su cuarto. Durante el transcurso del camino a su habitación nos estuvimos besando. Me depositó en la cama con tremenda dulzura, como si temiera que me rompiera.

-No me voy a romper Edward

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Compláceme

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas en esa habitación. Edward empezó a desnudarme con cuidado y dulzura, depositando tiernos besos en todo mi cuerpo. Al verme completamente desnuda, me miró al rostro y me sonrió. Fue besando mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi sexo. Estaba tan húmeda que cuando Edward metió uno de sus dedos lo hizo con tremenda facilidad que yo jadee al sentirlo dentro de mí.

Edward ingresó un segundo y tercer dedo en mi interior, entraba y salían con una facilidad increíble. Empezó a besar mi sexo y a succionarlo mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mí. Sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo el gran remolino que se estaba formando en mi vientre.

-Suéltalo Bella, no te resistas -, y no lo hice. Me deje llevar por el gran orgasmo que Edward me había otorgado. Había tenido sexo en mi vida pero el buen sexo era muy escaso y si el buen sexo iba acompañado de amor, el momento cúspide no tenía palabras.

Tratando de recuperarme, Edward se puso a la altura de mi rostro.

-¿Te quieres probar? -, me preguntó con cierto grado de erotismo. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Me besó y podía sentirme en sus labios. Esto era demasiado erótico. Nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla campal. Él fue a mi cuello.

-Aún sigues vestido

-Hmmm -, dijo ignorándome por completo

Con un poco de fuerza me coloqué encima de él. Se sorprendió al verme encima simplemente me sonrió. Lentamente lo empecé a desnudar. Comenzando por su camiseta, mientras lo hacía dejaba húmedos besos en su pecho. Impacientemente, empecé a desabrochar su cinturón, desabotonar su pantalón y bajar el cierra. Le pedí que se levantara un poco y cuando lo hice le baje los pantalones hasta las piernas nada más para que pudiera ver su enorme erección.

Sin hacerlo esperar, puse mis labios en la punta de su miembro y me lo metí en la boca. Él gimió muy fuerte. Yo disfrutaba como niña a una paleta. También empecé a chupar sus bolas mientras que con mi mano masajeaba el resto de su sexo. Me dijo que estaba a punto de llegar y aproveché para meterme una vez más su miembro. Hasta que lo sentí explotar en mi boca. Me trague parte su líquido.

-¿Te quieres probar? -, le pregunté lo que me había preguntado minutos antes. A falta de palabras me acerqué a su boca a besarlo con pasión.

No me di cuenta pero yo ya me encontraba debajo de él. Edward se paró y se desvistió por completo. Se puso otra vez encima de mí para besarme. Pude sentir sus manos en mis senos, masajeándolos, como también sentí como su miembro cobraba vida. Lleve mi mano a su miembro para estimularlo. Jadeó al sentir mi mano en su miembro que ya estaba listo para jugar a las grandes ligas.

-Te necesito en mi interior -, le dije a Edward.

Sin mucho preámbulo, buscó el condón en la mesita de noche, se lo colocó y me penetró. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio hasta que le pedí que aumentara su velocidad. Estos lo hicieron de una manera sobrehumana. Los dos jadeábamos por el placer. Podía sentir como se formaba mi remolino por segunda vez en esa noche. Empecé apretar mis paredes alrededor de su miembro para que él llegara conmigo. Funcionó, pues después de varios minutos, los dos explotamos.

_Nota mental, visitar al ginecólogo para la recomendación de pastillas anticonceptivas. Necesito sentirlo terminar en mi interior._

Estábamos completamente extasiados y cansados. Edward salió de mí, se quitó el condón, lo amarró y lo tiro en el bote de la basura. Enseguida volvió a mi lado, me abrazó y yo me acomode en su pecho.

-Te amo -, dijo y yo me quede estática de la impresión. –Sé que es apresurado, pero es así como me siento

-No, no es apresurado. Yo también te amo -, le contesté

Y esa noche, nos amamos hasta el amanecer, aquello no tenía precio Edward era profesionista, guapo, excelente besador y un dios en la cama. Soy una bastarda con suerte.

_**De vuelta al presente**_

**Pretty, pretty please don't you ever**

**ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please if you ever**

**ever feel like you're nothing**

**you're fucking perfect to me**

Una sonrisa ladina dibujó mi rostro. En definitiva hay cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Edward y yo nos casamos al año de relación, al descubrir que me encontraba embarazada. Alice me había diseñado el vestido. Había sido una ceremonia muy íntima. Me había reconciliado con mi pasado. Mi madre estuvo ahí al igual que los señores Weber y Ángela y Ben que se encontraban en preparativos para su próxima boda.

Pude sentir como Edward me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? -, me preguntó al ver que miraba al oso de peluche

-En cómo nos conocimos

-No, pensabas en tu pasado

-También

-Han pasado varios años amor, necesitas perdonarte -, me dijo en el oído

Voltee mi cabeza y él aprovechó para besarme. Estaba a punto de perder el control pero logre contenerme.

-Ahorita regreso

-¡Hey!, tienes un asunto que terminar

-No tardaré, lo prometo

Edward había pedido vacaciones en el hospital para poder irnos de viaje durante dos semanas. Y apenas habían comenzado. Me puse mi bata para dormir, tome el pequeño oso que se encontraba en el sofá y fui rumbo a la habitación de mi hija.

Se encontraba pacíficamente dormida. Nadie irrumpiría su sueño y en mis manos estaba que nadie la tratara como me habían tratado a mí. No permitiría que nadie le dijera que puede hacer o que no, ella tendría que cometer sus propios errores pero su padre y yo estaremos ahí para consolarla y apoyarla cuando ella crea que haya fracasado.

Renesmee. Mi pequeña Nessie, como le decíamos de cariño. Una princesa de tan solo 3 añitos. Empezaría el jardín de niños dentro de poco tiempo y estaba muy emocionada. Edward me había comentado que era el momento de darle un hermanito y yo ya había dejado de cuidarme.

Deje al pequeño oso a uno de su costado, quite el mechón de cabello de su rostro. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteó llevándose con ella al pequeño oso.

-Tú eres perfecta para mí.

-Lo es para los dos -, dijo Edward y pude ver que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de nuestra hija.

-¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?

-Digamos que estuve lo suficiente, para saber que tienes miedo

-Demasiado. No quiero que la lastimen

Se acercó a mí y se hincó a mi lado. Y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

-Eso no lo vas poder evitar. Pero lo importante es que cuando lo hagan, ahí vamos a estar nosotros para ella. Nosotros no le vamos a fallar. Ven, vamos a la sala.

La casa donde vivíamos era lo suficientemente grande. Jasper lo había diseñado para nosotros. Mis pinturas se seguían vendiendo muy bien y Edward ganaba muy bien como cardiólogo y hasta hace poco su padre lo había nombrado sub-director del hospital. Ganamos tan bien que la casa ya estaba pagada casi en su totalidad. De verdad que era hermosa.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras que Edward fue a la cocina por unas copas y un vino. Tenía dos copas cuando entró a la sala y me ofreció una. Tome la copa en mis manos mientras él se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Mi amor, sé que no puedes cambiar tu pasado, sé también que quisieras poder hacerlo. Pero también sé que es el momento de que te reconcilies contigo misma -, no entendí a lo que se refería con eso-. -Cuando te conocí, me dijiste que habías perdonado a toda la gente que te había hecho daño, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, así es

-Ahora te pregunto, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Te has perdonado a ti misma? ¿Has perdonado a esa niña que actuó locamente? ¿Has perdonado a esa mujer que intentó quitarse la vida?

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a mi estudio y me puso frente a mi primer cuadro.

-Ve este cuadro y dime si has perdonado a la mujer que eras -, notando que le temblaba la voz, tratando de quebrarse. A él también le dolía mi pasado. Era mi culpa. Sé que había dicho que había perdonado a mi pasado, creo que lo había hecho, pero una parte de mí, seguía sin hacerlo del todo. Y esa parte estaba lastimando no solo a mí sino también a Edward. Y dentro de poco a Nessie sino olvidaba.

Me quede contemplando un buen rato el cuadro. Esa mujer me convirtió en la mujer en la que soy. Soy miedosa pero también soy valiente. Algunas veces soy débil pero también soy fuerte cuando necesito serlo. Puedo llorar pero también puedo reír, carcajearme. Esa mujer tocó fondo y salió adelante, era hora de dejarla ir. Ese cuadro lo nombre en honor a mi pasado. Ahora es tiempo de hacer algo que represente mi presente y mi futuro.

Edward tomó mi mano, en donde me había cortado hace ya varios años. Miraba fijamente a las letras ilegibles.

-Contéstame Bella, ¿te has perdonado? -, preguntó impaciente dirigiendo su mirada hacía a mí

-Creo que lo acabo de hacer -, dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward tomó las dos copas y las depositó en la pequeña mesa y me abrazó fuertemente.

-No hay nada que temer cariño, aquí voy a estar siempre

Edward solamente acariciaba mi espalda para poder tranquilizarme. Empezó a funcionar pues mis espasmos se fueron reduciendo poco a poco.

Él se separó de mí y con sus pulgares limpió las sombras que las lágrimas habían dejado en mi rostro.

-Es hora de que seas completamente feliz. Es hora de despedirte de tu pasado y disfrutar del presente. Y tengo una gran idea

-¿Ah sí?, soy toda oídos

-Es algo que ya habíamos discutido y tú, dijiste que sí

-Te refieres a darle un hermanito a Nessie

-Exactamente.

Había hecho cosas poco dignas, cosas de las que arrepiento pero Edward estaba conmigo y me sentía poderosa, invencible y junto a él todo era perfecto. Todo era jodidamente perfecto para mí.

* * *

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y esperenme pronto! ya estoy de regreso!  
Que tal un review...? Sólo uno.

Con amor  
Shell


End file.
